Welcome to the Palace
by KingAtemOfEgypt
Summary: Okay! I just love writing these stories! I'm surprised this didn't end up to be puzzleshipping...I usually don't write much about Mana...anyway! Mana was given as a gift to the pharaoh...will new feelings arise? Vaseshipping. R&R! Rated T just to be safe!
1. Welcome to the Palace

**Welcome to the Palace by Atem~of~Egypt**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own anything to do with Yu-Gi-Oh! (i wish i do, though)**

I sighed. The worst day of the year. Well, maybe not the _worst._ More like the most _boring._ From all over the world, gifts were sent to me to keep the trade going, and getting a shot at Egypt's wealth (yeah, right). For hours I would sit on the hard, golden throne listening to the dribble of my fellow priests. Keeping tally of what was given, they scratched on papyrus scrolls throughout the day. Whether it was spices, dancers, or exotic animals made no difference to me. I was just about to send myself to the Shadow Realm to escape this madness, or lack of it, when five scantily dressed slave women walked up to the throne, carrying a large box. Struggling with the weight of the heavy wood, it was set down in front of the throne's raised platform. I stared at them, trying hard to not fall asleep. One stepped forward and bowed her head, avoiding her eyes.

"Great and honorable pharaoh, we have been sent from a small country in the west. Please, accept our gift, lord." She said nervously. I watched her.

"What is it?" I drawled slowly, fighting the urge to nap. She gulped.

"Pharaoh, it is a creature of such beauty that it is meant only for a god's eyes, such as yours." I snorted, causing her to jump.

"Really? Open it." I said with slight amusement. Assassination came in all forms.

A few of my guards hurried forward and pried open the box. Inside were some linen type cloth, and a huddled figure. It was a young girl. Her shaking shoulders were turned from me, hiding much of her. I peered in closer. Her hair was long and brown, and her naked body was a deep tan, like mine. I cocked my head, looking at the women.

"What is this? Who is this girl?" The lead slave shivered, head still bent low.

"H-her name is Mana, lord. She is the most beautiful girl in our village. Her eyes are like emeralds, bright green. W-we are hoping she will please the pharaoh with his wishes." I leaned back, stretching like a cat on the throne.

"And you put her in a box."

"She must not be seen by others. Her beauty is for gods alone."

"And this was the village of…?"

"Gheru, great pharaoh." I nodded, and Priest Seto marked it on his parchment.

"Very well, you may go. Tell your king I give my thanks." They bowed deeply, and stumbled back down the long hall. I glanced at the box, which the girl, Mana, was still in. I waved my hand and several guards took it and placed it behind the throne. I would investigate her later.

Many more gifts; horses, camels, much spices, gold, bronze, and other metals arrived. Occasionally someone would check on the girl, who was still shaking in fear. When it was finally over, it was late mid-afternoon. I stood and stretched, walking behind my throne. Poking the girl, I bent over her.

"Mana, get a hold over yourself. No one's been beheaded yet. Please get out of the horridly small box." Hurrying to obey, Mana crawled out into the open, sunlight shining on her. She looked at my feet, avoiding my gaze. I bent down, cupping her chin.

"Look at me." She did, slowly, and I gasped. Her eyes_ were _like emeralds, ranging from deep green to an airy lime. Light shined on them, making the orbs sparkle spectacularly. It took me a moment to realize that they glittered so because she was crying. Tears leaked out from the bright jewels. Her head was jerking in fear.

His face was somewhat cold. The deep crimson and amethyst eyes seemed to glare deep into my soul. I was extremely scared. Seeming to sense my fright, the pharaoh stood, looking down at me. My face was already flushed from the fact that I was naked, but his hard stare made me turn even redder. He was very handsome, deeply tanned, and muscles moving under his smooth skin. A white linen tunic stopped just above his knees, and gold arm and leg bands accessorized his features. Earrings were dangling from his lobes. A long, billowing purple cape reached down to his slipper-like shoes. He did not smile. Thinking I had disappointed him, my heart crashed.

"I-I'm sorry…lord…please, do not hurt the girls….it's m-my fault….punish me i-instead…" He snorted, and I jerked.

"Mana, you do not have to kiss my royal ass. I get enough of that from the council and my priests. No offense, Seto."

"None taken, pharaoh."

"Can you stand? How long have you been in there?" She grimaced.

"A-about 6 hours…" she murmured. I cringed. Taking her arm gently, I helped her to her feet. A trembling hand took mine as she tried to steady herself. Several moments after regaining her balance, Mana seemed to realize what she was doing and her delicate fingers yanked back to hide her face. Despite her brown skin, Mana's blush was clearly visible. I took off my cape and wrapped it around her shoulders. Smiling, I led her back to my private quarters, looking ahead as I spoke.

"I assume you thought me to be someone giving unreasonable orders, and expect unquestioning obedience? Perhaps the latter, but I don't do things without reason. Except," I said with a twinge on evil, "on Nile Wednesday." She looked at me, eyes full of doubt and slight curiousness.

"N-Nile W-Wednesday?" I gripped her hand tighter.

"The first Wednesday of every new month. Nile Wednesday, otherwise phrased by Seto as 'what-in-the-name-of-ra-is wrong-with-you-crazy-people party day. I call it the best fun of the season. You'll like it here, Mana. You'll like it here a lot. Welcome to the palace."


	2. First Look

Chapter 2: I'm So Lost….

Mana awoke in total confusion. Where was she? Making the mistake of stretching, her joints ached painfully. It all came rushing back….the box…the pharaoh…his eyes….his….bed?! Sitting up as stiff as a board, Mana took a frantic look around. Was this his room? Did she…sleep with him? Mentally scolding herself, a red blush crept on her cheeks. Looking around again, Mana took notes on her chamber. She was resting on a large, soft bed, and was entangled in its white sheets. A huge window let sunshine pour in, brightening the whole room. Symbols and pictures were carved into the tan walls, creating an elegant effect. Several wooden chairs were positioned around a dark brown table. Getting up warily, she noticed a note pinned to the door. Pulling it down, she read the hieroglyphs.

'Dear Mana,

_No_, this is not my quarters. Don't think such dirty things. You, well, sort of fainted when I brought you here into the guest room. That's fine; I have that affect on women. If you could see me, I would be winking. A servant left you some breakfast, but it has undoubtedly gone cold; you sleep like a rock. I left some fruit on the table, if you're hungry. Now, listen carefully. Do _not _leave that room. _Do not. _If a certain someone, I'm not pointing any fingers, caught you in the halls, he wouldn't be pleased. If you could see me, I would be rolling my eyes and politely coughing the word 'Seto' under my breath. Stay there, I'll send someone later.

P.S. Brace yourself.'

Left with that mysterious and slightly sarcastic note, Mana thumped onto the chair. She was in the _palace._ As in where the _pharaoh _lives. She was still confused as what she was, though. A slave? A prisoner? And what did he mean by, _'Brace yourself'_? It was all so confusing. Would she be beaten? All Mana could do was wait, cowering in the room that didn't seem quite as bright as before.

Atem paced the throne platform, thinking out loud, watched by a worried Siamun, his advisor.

"Raiders…raiders, Siamun! This could turn horrendous…and the village…three deaths already! I hope Mahado and Shada can find them…" he said, voice ladled with worry.

"Do not fret, great king. They will catch then soon enough, I assure you." The pharaoh didn't seem convinced.

"And the tombs…."he pulled at his hair," the tombs! If there's a grave robbing in the Valley of the Kings…we don't need another Bakura!" he said frantically. Siamun coughed.

"My lord, I don't think they will turn into the next Bakura. With all due respect, sir, are you sure you still aren't recovering from that? "

"Of course I haven't recovered yet! He robbed my father's tomb! It fills me with such fury-" He was interrupted by Mahado and Shada's sudden appearance.

"Lord, the thieves have been captured. Shall we commence the ka-removal?" he said steadily. Atem breathed a sigh of relief, plopping onto the throne.

"Yes, go ahead. 15 years hard labor. You may go." The priests bowed and left hurriedly, as there was much work to be done. Atem relaxed a little.

"Mmm. Tomorrow is Nile Wednesday, is it not?"

"Indeed it is, my king."

"Someone fetch the girl. The squirrely one. I fear she needs to get this over with. " He said, with a twinge of evil. A slave hurried to fulfill his orders. When the pharaoh gets that look in his eye, it makes you want to shut up and hop to.

Mana jumped when a loud knocking erupted from the door. A slave walked in, nodding her head.

"Lord summons you. Hurry." She said quickly. Mana, trembling, stood and walked at a fast pace after the woman. Taking a last look at the room behind her, she was pushed sharply around a corner. Just when she felt like her knees would collapse from weakness and that they seemed to have been walking for hours, her eyes were suddenly dazzled by flashes of gold. The whole gigantic chasm seemed to be made entirely of it. Huge pillars and columns were rowed in perfect lines, and the wall-sized open door let in large quantities of sun, lighting the room. Mana had never seen such a large space confined inside. Its utter size shocked her speechless. Atem watched her curiously, waving to come closer.

"Mana, I don't bite unless I need to," he said loudly. She gulped and the servant hurriedly pushed her forward, towards the raised throne. When they were about 10 feet in front of it, they both groveled, noses touching the spotless floor. Atem cocked his head.

"Get up, please," they did, but kept their heads bowed. The slave edged back, and then quickly joined the other servants next to the throne. Mana swallowed hard, feeling very much alone. Sweat rolled down her face. The pharaoh crossed his legs and arms.

"Well, Mana how was your first night? I suppose you wouldn't know, after a faint like that. It's nearly noon." He chuckled. She averted her eyes.

"I-it was fine, l-lord…t-thank you…" she stuttered, and he smiled.

"I'll take you on a tour now. The palace is quite large." She sniffled, and he stood,

walking down the few steps. He pulled her arm, and she followed his brisk pace in bewilderment. She had no idea where he was taking her.


	3. Tour

Chapter 3

Mana was being half dragged after the pharaoh. Occasionally he would glance back.

"Sorry, Mana. I usually walk quickly. And there's important I must show you…if you meet her later, it wouldn't be good. This was my 'brace yourself' warning. Keep low." Atem said. Mana was very confused and nervous. After walking until her legs were numb, they stopped at a huge door. Gulping slightly, Atem heaved it open. Mana looked around carefully. They appeared to be in a….kitchen? Hunks of meats, dried vegetables, and spices hung from the ceiling or were sitting on silver counters, ready to be prepared. A mound of pots and pans rested in a large white sink. Cupboards held more ingredients. The pharaoh and she walked inside, and he peered around.

"Phew. I guess she's not-"

"Pharaoh! How dare you show your face here again!" yelled a plump woman who had just burst out from another door. Immediately, Atem pushed Mana sideways, and she fell down, hidden behind a table. Raising a pan, the king held it in front of himself protectively. The large lady's face was red with anger. She was wearing a stained apron smeared with heaven knows what, and her wild, graying hair was pulled back in an untidy bun. She advanced on the pharaoh, now 10 feet away. He watched her warily and perhaps a bit nervously. Mana was now thoroughly scared.

"You good for nothing lazy hound!" she yelled, holding up a heavy silver cutting knife. He backed away a step or two. Mana was astounded. How could that woman insult the _pharaoh _like that?

"Now, now, I told you! It wasn't my fault, Anika! How was I supposed to know my dogs would-"

"Five days! I spent five days on that banquet! And your giant, hairy masses of slobber destroyed it all! This was the fourth time, pharaoh! And yet you have the nerve to appear here again! I slave over a hot oven day and night, cooking 24/7 just so you and your precious priests can eat a decent meal! And of _course _I have to prepare for your dogs as well! Humph!" she shouted, face turning redder. The cook, Anika, took another threatening lurch forward. Suddenly, Priest Seto poked his head inside the kitchen from a door in the back.

"What in the name of Ra is-oh-"he caught sight of the pharaoh, trembling helplessly before the furious cook, who was brandishing a knife at him. After several moments of silence, Seto's eyes flashed.

"If you two are going to kill each other, do it quietly. I'm working in here!"

Mana was dumbfounded. Didn't Seto care that Atem was in danger of being stabbed by this mad woman? Surely she would be executed…no one threatens the pharaoh! Suddenly, she felt her legs moving, and she flung herself in front of Atem, shielding him. The cook stopped. She looked confused.

"Atem? Who is this?" she lowered the knife. The pharaoh peeked out from his fingers.

"Huh? Oh, this is Mana. She arrived yesterday as a gift. Now if you are going to kill me, hurry up. I have a meeting later." He said, his tone a bit annoyed. The girl opened an eye. She wasn't dead? What's going on? Anika put down the knife and laughed.

"Why hello, Mana. I'm not going to hurt you. How could I kill my dear little Temmie? I guess I just got carried away…his antics do get rather maddening…" she said. Atem growled and walked forward, grasping the cook's wrist.

"Sometimes I think it's a wonder my food isn't poisoned. Woman, you scared the girl out of her wits." He snapped, but there was amusement in his eyes. Anika blinked and smirked.

"I'm sorry, Mana, it's my favorite hobby to harass the Atem. I've worked for his family for years, but he's still the overgrown brat we've known since he was a small toddler." Mana nodded weakly and stepped back, hiding behind the king. He smiled.

"Whenever I need a laugh, or a scare, I come to Anika. She's one of the only ones who doesn't 'respect the king'. Sometimes that gets bothersome. It's very refreshing. And she loooooves me." He said, hugging himself. Mana reached out, and poked his arm. He glanced at her.

"What is it?"

She blushed, looking into his eyes.

"N-nothing. I'm fine." She said slowly, averting her gaze. He smiled, and gave her a large hug. Mana squealed, and squirmed slightly.

"You know, you have a big affect on me. I barely know you at all! Yet you're huggable. It's so cute!" Her face flushed red. He let her go and smiled.

"Let's continue the tour." He swept back out the door, trailed by Mana. Anika fixed him with a dirty look as the king left, but went to work.

"Now where are we going?" Mana piped, with an air of happiness in her voice.

"Well, I've shown you the throne room, the guest rooms, the kitchen, the meeting places, the training grounds, the garden…so our next stop will be the infirmary and the servants' quarters. We better hurry, it's getting dark. Priest Kalem, who does the night rounds, will be upset." Atem said, as he opened a white door. Mana peeked inside and saw rows and rows of neat beds, and flowers set on tabletops. A little less than half the beds actually had people laying in them. A few of them looked seriously ill, with red spots on their fragile bodies. Many had broken limbs, or a minor illness, like a bad cold. There were also some with deep gashes or cuts. Mana covered her mouth with her hand. These poor people! The king frowned.

"Most of these are servants and workers. When building pyramids, accidents are bound to happen. There are several other hospitals in the village, for those whose wounds aren't as serious, or when this infirmary is full. I visit them occasionally, to see how they're doing. Now, follow me inside. There's someone I'd like you to meet." He said, taking her hand gently. She gave a shy smile, and went with him.


	4. Warning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Alas, I dream on…) **

Chapter 4

Mana followed Atem past the rows of patients. They stopped in front of a door on the left side of the room. Knocking, Atem waited several moments until the door opened.

"Atem? What are you doing here? You only visit on Fridays." A short boy said. His hair looked much like the pharaoh's, and his rounded features told Mana he was young. Maybe 14? She looked at him curiously. His tan was considerably lighter than everyone else's. He tilted his head when he saw her.

"Hm? Who is this?"

"Her name is Mana, she's new. Mana, this is Yugi. He's one of the best doctors around."

"Eh?! But he's so small!" she exclaimed. Yugi huffed and crossed his arms.

"I may be short, but I can cure almost any illness. I've been in training most of my life! And I'm 17, in case you've assumed an incorrect age." he said, his voice irritated. She smiled.

"Sorry, mister."

"Call me Yugi, Mana. They all do." He gestured at the resting patients. A few smiled.

"Don't talk to him! His medicine tastes terrible!" One yelled. Atem and others laughed well naturedly. Mana grinned. The pharaoh was right, she _liked_ this place. Suddenly, Yugi gulped slightly, eyes wide, and stared at Mana.

"Y-you…you're staying…right?" he said in a quivering voice. Her eyebrows knitted slightly.

"Um, yes. What's the problem?" she replied. Atem's smile faded. The short boy looked at him in awe and surprise.

"She's not staying tomorrow, right? _Right?_" Yugi pressured. The king put a finger to his lips.

"You're gonna freak her out, be careful." He whispered into his ear. Yugi jerked.

"What? She'll be killed! Do you have any idea how many more patients I get on that day-" he exclaimed, before Atem clapped a hand over his mouth. Mana's eyes were wide.

"What did Yugi say? What was that about me getting killed?" she said, her voice twined with worry. Atem grinned stupidly.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" the pharaoh said in a fake cheery voice. Yugi freed his mouth from Atem's hand.

"Mana has a right to know! Listen, be very careful," he said eerily, in a lowered tone," Wednesday is tomorrow, you have no idea how crazy-"he paused, looked at Atem. Shoving him away, the teen turned back to his conversation.

"…no idea how crazy the king and his cronies get. Absolutely wild, I've never seen anything like it. Injuries all over the village! Each Wednesday beginning a new month starts with getting up at noon, and running amok the river Nile. Wrestling crocodiles, fishing, and swimming. _Then _it's duel time. As in spear and fist fighting. One second you're taking a pleasant walk around the palace and then POW! ; right in the face." He said huskily. Mana shivered for a moment. Was _this _how they spent that day? It didn't seem too inviting. Yugi continued with his story.

"The worst part is no one seems to care who they attack. Atem's taken a few dirty hits from some lowly commoners several times. But he's a trained fighter and horsemen, so he gets by pretty well. Every man for himself. Anyway, after that its anything goes. You have a hundred or so people racing on their horses, doing anything they want, and playing crazy activities. And I'm pretty certain you, Mana, are going to experience the pharaoh's favorite one. Be very cautious, its-"his warning was cut off by a whack on the shoulders by Atem. Smirking brightly, his teeth gleamed as he took Mana hand.

"Now, now, Yugi! Don't spoil the surprise! Come along now, Mana, its getting dark." Perhaps a bit hesitantly, the girl followed him outside the ward, glancing back to look at Yugi, who was smiling weakly and waving.


	5. Riding Experience

Chapter 5

"Maaannaaa!" came an increasingly loud cry. The girl groaned and rolled over grumpily. It was Wednesday. Yay. Pulling the soft covers over her head, Mana wished the pharaoh would just forget her today. Let him play his silly games alone. Rapid knocking erupted on the door.

"Mana! Get up! Its noooonnn!" Atem sang, his voice muffled by the wood. Mana groaned again, more audibly.

"Noooo….I can't, I'm…dying…." She said slowly, gasping at the end for effect. No response. After several minutes, Mana thought he left, and got ready to get up for some breakfast. Suddenly,

"Are you dressed?" he voice rang out curtly. Mana was a bit taken surprised.

"Um…in my pajamas. Wait, don't…!" she cried desperately, but a loud crash interrupted her sentence. The door collapsed in front of the bed, and when the dust had settled, Mana's eyes opened to the size of oranges.

"Are you insane?! What the hell-"she managed to scream until her rant was interrupted by a sharp gasp escaping from her mouth. Atem entered the room casually, as if the door hadn't just been utterly defeated moments before by a huge jet black horse. Its coat was shining, and the stallion's sleek mane was neatly brushed. Gold was braided with the hair. A patterned red blanket lay over the beast's back. A greased leather bridle was wrapped around his large head, and Atem held the reins. He was standing next to the elegant creature, and smiled brightly at Mana.

"Sleep time over. Fun day begins now!"

~Outside the palace

"No! Absolutely not!" Mana yelled. The king fixed the blanket on his horse, and then swung up onto its back.

"Mana, Sandbreaker won't hurt you. He's really quite tame. Please get on, it'll take forever walking." He urged. She crossed her arms.

"That's not what I'm worried about! What's bugging me are your dreadful riding skills!" Atem glared at her.

"And who started that rumor? Shadha!" he yelled, looking sharply at the passing priest.

"Mm?" He glanced up from his clipboard.

"What awful lies! You should be ashamed." Atem snapped, and Shadha stared at him with blank eyes.

"Huh? Oh, that. Do not blame me; _I'm _not the one out to get you. Perhaps maybe….."

The king whirled his head around, his eyes (what looked like to Mana) searching for prey.

"Mahado! You dare question my skills?" the pharaoh rounded.

"Eh? Oh, Seto! You know how the king feels about his horsemanship abilities! He's, er, well very sensitive. Don't tell lies to that poor girl." The sorcerer scolded. The priest hid a smile.

"Well perhaps the king should not flaunt them about so constantly. I'm just advising…"

"If I needed advice I would ask Siamun! Now shut up and go drown yourself in the Nile!" he barked. The priest brought his hands together in mock prayer.

"Yes, lord. I shall do as you ask." He laughed and left briskly. Mana giggled, and got on the horse. Holding onto his waist for balance, she felt her cheeks flare. With a click of the tongue, Sandbreaker was running swiftly out of the palace grounds. Entering the village, Atem slowed down drastically. Mana peeked around him.

"Eh? What's the matter?" she asked. He looked around concernedly.

"Well, I don't like to do this with a passenger…"

"Do…what?" the girl piped a bit nervously. He looked back at her.

"I'm trying to decide whether to take this slow or race about like a maniac. It's really quite gripping." The king said calmly. Silence.

"Mana?"

Her arms gripped tightly around his waist, choking him.

"D-don't you d-dare! I really don't w-want to die…!" she cried. Atem rearranged her arms then looked ahead.

"Fine, fine. But just this once. Now, let's get going." He double-clicked his tongue, and the stallion sped up to a normal pace. After thirty minutes of riding, Mana broke the quiet.

"So, um, where are we going?"

"Haven't you guessed? The river, of course. I heard," he leaned forward a little," there will be a 'pool party'. I hope so..." His voice trailed off.

"Why? Are they that great?" she questioned. Atem's head jerked up a little.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! They're really cool. Look, we're almost there!" he replied, gesturing at a brown smudge in the distance.

"This is 'almost there'?" she said, surprised.

"Yes. Usually, for the villagers, it takes a full day to arrive. It'll only be a bit longer." The pharaoh answered, keeping his head straight. Giving him a questioning glance, Mana settled back down, using Atem's back to keep wind and sand out of her face.


	6. Nile Accident

Chapter 6

After about a half hour more of riding, the journey finally ended. Stopping in front of a tent, Atem quickly got off his horse, and helped Mana down. An elderly man exited the small hut. The pharaoh smiled brightly.

"Well, Musha! How are you this wonderful day?" he asked cheerfully. The man looked at him.

"Eh. You hooligans won't be botherin' me this year! If anyone of you even _thinks _of gettin' near my tent…I'll whoop ye with my cane!" he waved it about for effect. Atem smirked.

"Alright, alright, I'll make an effort not to disturb you. This is Mana, a new face around these parts. Its, er, her first time…you know." He said slowly. Musha squinted at the girl, shaking his head.

"Eh, she'll be fine if she's careful. S'long she steers clear of these here perverted men a gatherin'." Mana's head whipped around to stare at the pharaoh. Her gaze wasn't returned.

"Well, we really must be off! Much to do, much to do." Atem finished, taking her hand. Suddenly, she felt her fingers spark. Her arm jerked. _What was that? Did…did he do that?_ She wondered. He watched her curiously.

"Mm? What's the matter?"

"N-nothing, pharaoh..!" she stammered, blushing. They continued, and after reaching the top of a sand dune, Mana saw what they came here for. The view was spectacular, showing all the activities. For starters, several hundred people were gathered around the river's edge, splashing, playing, talking, eating, you name it. Many booths and stands were set up a bit farther away, not as close to the water. Brightly colored towels were being sold in a nearby booth, for drying off after a dip. Several groups of children and teens were playing a soccer-like game, kicking the ball back and forth. Eyes wide, Mana noticed something in the water. On each side of the area, two large cage-nets were set up in the water. Atem saw her looking.

"For the crocodiles. It keeps them out while the young ones are playing. When the adults go in, however, they are taken down." She must have been astonished, because he quickly answered,

"Don't worry. Only the trained men enter the river with them. Myself included. Oh, look! There _is _a party! But first," he studied Mana up and down," you'll need a swimsuit."

"Eh?" was all she could say before he dragged her down the hill, jogging up to a stand. She caught her breathe, and then peered behind the salesman, seeing…

"What?!" Mana exclaimed, grabbing a bikini and holding it up to his face. It was rather _very _revealing, something she wasn't used to wearing at all. He pushed it back; cheeks reddening.

"Get it out of my face! I don't _expect _you to wear it, Mana. Pick something else." He grumbled. Hastily putting it back on the rack, the teen picked out a one-piece suit. It was made of cloth, which they all were back then, and held it up to herself. It seemed to fit. The blue material had a red flower on the side. Giving it to Atem, he paid for it, and put the suit in a small bag; handing it back to her. After about an hour more of touring the various shops, kiddie swim was over. A group of workers put up a large, heavy fence between the attractions and their visitors, and river. The men stripped down to just a waist-wrap, and climbed over the fence. The pharaoh joined them, leaving his clothes with Mana, who was sitting on a towel in the sand. She watched him nervously. _Do they really know what they were doing? _She wondered to herself. A middle-aged woman came and sat next to her.

"Hello, there. I haven't seen you before. Are you new? My name's Lelah." She said. Mana shook her hand.

"Um, yeah, my name is Mana. I'm just at this event because the pharaoh dragged me here."

Lelah smiled warmly.

"Ah, you know the king? He's the life of the party down here. I _would _keep an eye on him, dear," her voice suddenly turned queasy," he can sometimes be a little….eccentric."

Mana looked out at the Egyptians in the water. The side gates were raised, and at first she saw nothing. All the men froze, looking for ripples. Suddenly, a massive, green head full of razor sharp teeth lunged out of the water at a young Egyptian. He put his hands roughly on the croc's snout, and used it as a leverage to heave himself onto its back. Atem quickly joined him and ten or so men piled on each other. Legs and arms stuck out in all places. It would have been comical, had there not been another crocodile lurking under the water's muddy surface. Mana yelped and ran up to the fence blocking her from the king. She saw the guys pull and shove the monster onto the sand, weighing it down with themselves. The pharaoh wrapped a sturdy piece of rope around its jaws, and when he got up his position was replaced with another body. Mana saw his eyes scanning the water for a dark shape, hidden in the mud. Tension clicked up another notch. The teenage girl felt herself flooded with energy, and climbed over the fence to join him. He stared at her in shock.

"_What _are you doing?!"

"I…I dunno! I just couldn't stand there and see you get killed!"

"By the gods, Mana, I won't die! I've trained years for things like this. Now you get back over the fence right now-"He scolded, before stopping. He shoved Mana back as a pair of snapping teeth were clamping shut where her leg was a moment before. She yelped, and tumbled onto the sand. The crocodile didn't stop there. It started going for Mana. It was less than a yard away when Atem shouted and whacked its nose with a stick, drawing its attention. It hissed and the gigantic mouth gaped open, and was about to go back to the girl, but a dozen men pile drove it into the sand, tightly clamping the jaws shut. They dragged both crocs back into the water, forcing them behind the gates, which clamped shut. The fence was taken down, and the children and women ran to the water to congratulate their family members. Mana was still on the ground, shaking. It took her a moment to realize that Atem was hugging her deeply, and tears were falling onto her shoulder.


	7. Pirate Fun

Chapter 7

**~Mana's POV~**

Atem didn't wrestle anymore that day. I was glad he didn't. I had been really frightened, and now, looking back, excited. He had looked so cautious, and strong, my brain couldn't help but feel giddy. I will never forget the protective look on his face when that crocodile nearly chomped me. A swirl of fear and exhilaration had passed through my body, which I found was a strange combination. And now, sitting here, feeling him wrap his arms around me, some of those emotions returned. Was this love?

**~Atem's POV~**

Mana's shoulders were stiff with tension, and I realized what I was doing. Should I be hugging her like this? I've hugged her before, but…it seemed different this time. More awkward. No, that wasn't the right word. _Loving_ was more specific. I realized something else, too. My face was wet. This surprised me, as I rarely cry. Leaning back, I looked at her somewhat stunned face. Her eyes seemed to be orbs of green, swirling with emotion. I tried to read them, but failed when my attention was diverted elsewhere. Suddenly, my face appeared to move on its own, and it rushed forward to meet Mana's. Was I…._kissing her?_

Talking seemed to cease a moment later. Even the children stopped playing when the sudden silence crept over the crowd. Everyone had the same thoughts in their minds: _What is the pharaoh doing? Is this ok? Are they in love?_ _What's going on? _

The two didn't seem to care. Mana was nervous at first, but gave in to the kiss. She felt the tip of his tongue brush against her lip, and squeaked. Instinctively, the king pulled back.

"Mana? I'm sorry…I didn't mean…" he said quickly. Her face blushed furiously, and reddened deeper when she noticed all the people staring. The pharaoh acknowledged her discomfort by yelling for them to go away. She looked down at her knees.

"Uh…my bad for almost…getting us nearly killed…."

"Don't talk nonsense; if it was anyone's fault, it's mine. I shouldn't have brought you here for this activity. Anyway, let's head back to the palace courtyard, it's time for……Desert Pirate Kidnappers!" he exclaimed, helping Mana to her feet.

**~Palace Courtyard~**

"Arrg! Ye be takin' me booty!" A stranger shouted, yelling after Mahado, who had Atem slung sideways over his horse, frantically riding away. Shadha and Seto joined him on their own steeds, rapidly steering to avoid sword-wielding pirates. Atem tried his best not to fall off, as Mahado was going fast. The pharaoh's eyes were wide.

"Ra! Don't let me d—Hey!" the horse jumped clear over a ditch, nearly pitching off the passengers," damnit, Mahado, and you say _I _have horrible horsemanship! That could have killed me!" he shouted over the angry yelling of the village pirates. The sorcerer gritted his teeth.

"My lord, kindly shut your mouth for eternity. At least _I _didn't stab a guy clear through the leg!"

"He-was-asking for it!" Seto huffed, defending himself with his dagger. Another bump, and this time the king flew off the horse's back, and landed semi-gracefully on the sand where he rolled for a good ten feet. He spat out dirt, and shook his fist angrily at the departing priests, who had stolen the gold and no longer needed him (or perhaps didn't care).

"Oi! You'll hang for this!"

Mana, decked out in raggedy clothes, ran to him with several other pirates. She tried her best to stay in character.

"Uh, argg! Are ye ready to perish?" she fumbled, and a smile ghosted over Atem's face before he was roughly pulled to his feet, and his hands were bound behind his back. He lowered his head, muttering, and Mana was about to ask what was the matter. Suddenly, one of the men was blasted back by a swift kick in the chest. Atem dodged a punch from another pirate, and head butted his stomach. With a lurch he went down. Mana watched in awe as the king kneeled down, and took one of their knives to use to cut apart the tight ropes holding his arms. He didn't get the chance; unfortunately, as reinforcements arrived and grabbed the struggling pharaoh, they tied his feet so he could walk, but not run. A rag was wrapped around his face when they gagged him.

"Yea! This'll please 'em! C'mon, fellows, lets return with our prize!"

"Woot! Hurrah for the Pirate Lord!"

"Hurrah!"

"Yeah!"

Mana silently grinned. Hurrah.


	8. Kisses

Chapter 8

Mana and her gang arrived back in the courtyard, awaiting the Pirate Lord. She had no idea who it was, but knew that he was to command the pharaoh into doing three mysterious things of his choice. No matter what they were, it was law for them to be fulfilled. Everyone bunched together in a giant mass, and pushed the king forward onto his knees. Out of the shadows emerged…

Seto?

Mana gawked. Priest Seto was the King of the Pirates? Atem had earlier told her that he was the most skilled, and worked his way up to high regard with the Priests. Turns out he had double-crossed Mahado and Atem. Working from the inside was just his style. She saw Atem grimace, probably imagining the horrible commands yet to come. With a smirk, the priest stepped forward, jerking the pharaoh's chin up. Mana giggled. What a fun game.

"So! I fooled you, my king. Revenge shall be mine! All these years, I've been tormented by your pitiful jokes and jabber, but no more! For today I will redeem my honor and position as the Pirate Lord!"

Loud roars from the crowd accompanied his boast. Mana cheered with them. Seto grinned evilly, and looked out to them, raising his arms.

"My first decree unto the pharaoh! Well, well, let's see." he pondered for a moment, thinking hard. A smile broke out.

"I hereby declare that Atem must kiss five volunteers from the crowd. And not just any kiss! No, pharaoh, make this day one to remember!" he shouted, and wolf whistles rang out. Mana's stomach responded with an uneasy feeling. The king groaned, glaring at Seto. Three giggling girls walked up to the 'stage' and Mana followed them, blushing a bit when Atem stared at her. Suddenly, his eyes opened wide when a short boy with a hood on came with them, laughing. The pirates went wild. Seto arched an eyebrow, a cocky smile on his face, and took off the pharaoh's gag, and faced him to the nearest girl. Blushing madly, Atem reluctantly obeyed, and kissed her. She squealed, and ran, closely followed by the next fan girl. The next one dragged it out, and the chuckles grew. After nearly a minute, Atem pulled away from her, glaring. The boy came up to him, and kneeled down so he was level. He pulled off his hood and smiled. It was Yugi.

"YUGI?!" Atem exclaimed, eyes as large as dinner plates. Mana burst into a fit of giggles, gasping for breath. The short teen pressed his mouth against the pharaoh's and performed a deep kiss. Pulling back, he laughed hard and put the hood back on. He quickly walked away, and a pirate patted him on the back. Atem got over the shock, and noticed Mana was next. For once, a small smile crept on his face. She bent down slowly, and he caught her mouth with his. She inhaled his scent deeply, and this time let his tongue creep carefully into past her lips. They wrestled for a few seconds, and Atem and Mana pulled away, breathing heavier. Seto whistled, and helped the king to his feet.

"I never knew you had it in you. Egypt might be having a new queen soon!"

Atem's eyes flashed, and he blushed slightly.

"Shut up, you delinquent. Tomorrow I re-inherit my throne, and you shall be sentenced to kitchen duty…….with Anika."

Lord Seto pretended to look surprised and scared. Even though he _was _a bit nervous, he certainly wouldn't show it. He pointed his Rod (Millennium Rod…..for all you perverts out there) at the king and announced:

"For my next command……"

**Alright, people, help me out here! A moment ago I was attacked by…writers' block! (gasp) Please help me with some suggestions for Seto's next two ideas! Please!**

**Atem**


	9. Strange Demands

**Chapter 9 (I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!) Oh, and much thanks to the people who helped me here! I really appretiate it! Many seemed eager to see Seto's ego boosted....**

"….for my next command, Lord Atem must praise my awesomeness as a lowly servant should! Bow down, slave!" he proclaimed, and shouts of delight echoed. Atem's jaw was open wide, staring in shock at the egotistic priest standing before him. Seto beckoned to the floor, and the pharaoh growled in frustration. He kneeled down, and placed Seto's foot on his head.

"Long live the king. Hear, hear…" he grumbled.

"Hear, hear!" the assembly roared, laughing at this rare display beholding them. Seto chuckled, and gently pushed the king away from him with the tip of his foot.

"Go to Anika, slave, and steal one of her prized chickens. Bring it back. Go, quickly now." He said; voice filled with power and humor. Atem reluctantly trotted off. Five minutes later, a frantic shout was heard, and everyone turned to see the king running at them, holding a squawking chicken. Anika was following close behind, waving a large pan about carelessly. Mana barely caught their conversation when they whizzed past.

"-made me do it…!"

"-don't care…!"

"-gods, help me!"

"-nothing can help you now!"

Mana watched the pharaoh dart behind the priest, and thrust the chicken into his arms. Stumbling back, Seto soon faced a red-cheeked Anika. Mana swore her ears were steaming.

"You no good high and mighty palace folk! How dare you steal my award-winning fowl!"

"Calm, Anika. It was just a gag. A little fun" He answered, steadying his tone. She lowered the pan, glaring daggers.

"It will be a little fun the time I poison your next meal. Stay out of my kitchen." She hastily took the bird from him, and started back to her quarters. Smiling, Seto looked under his arm at the hiding prince.

"Pharaoh? She is gone. What do we say?"

Atem backed away from him, eyes flaring murderously.

"I thank you for your kindness, my lord. May Ra's angels sing you to a peaceful rest."

"Your welcome. Now, then! For my final decree…"

"Please Seto, have mercy-"

"Drinking gaaaammme~!" the High Priest announced, clapping his hands together.

"Exccuuusssee me?" Atem rebounded, double-taking. Cheers and grunts of approval from the pirates. However, a certain teenage girl looked worried. Was Atem up to this? The look on his face told her he wasn't.

"How…how could you...?" he stammered, looking the egotistic straight in the face.

"It's not polite to stare. Someone fetch us some Camel Toe." He instructed. His requests were soon fulfilled, and someone ran forward and put two bottles of the beer onto the ground with two small glasses. Atem sat down Indian-style, and looked expectantly at Seto.

"Well? Will you be joining me?"

"No, actually. I _know _I can beat you. Let's see…hmm…" he peered into the crowd, searching for a candidate. Suddenly, his eyes lit.

"Mr. Bakura! Come on up!"


	10. Drinking Game

Chapter 10

Heads swiveled towards the approaching cloaked man. White spiky hair stuck out from underneath the brown hood, and Mana saw a faint smile on his face. Seto smirked as Bakura sat down in front of the pharaoh, both of them eyeing each other.

"Do you both agree to the rules that you must continue until one cannot go on anymore?"

"Yes." They said monotonously

"And now…let the game begin!" the priest announced, bringing his hands together. Bakura poured a small amount of beer in each glass, taking his in his hand. He calmly drank it in one gulp, and Atem soon followed. Maybe it was Mana's imagination, but was she seeing strong worry on his face? Seto's smile stretched with each glass they drank, knowing that the poor king simply could not hold his beer. He had found this secret at a party long ago, and distinctly remembered Atem nearly passing out, shouting lunatic words, and throwing up all night. He would stop it before the pharaoh embarrassed himself….too much. After five minutes of continuous drinking, Bakura's hand swayed when he poured the drink, but did his best to keep strong. Mana watched piteously as her king's eyes fluttered occasionally, and he mumbled incomprehensible words. The gatherers noticed this too, and snickering began to be heard. Bets were being made, she thought.

"How's it going, lord?" Seto asked. Atem's eyes narrowed as he looked up.

"There will be hell to pay, Seto…" he spat; his voice stumbling.

Mana knew this couldn't go on much longer, and her predictions soon came true. Six minutes went by agonizingly for the pharaoh, and when he drank once more, his stomach seemed to have other plans. Gasping, he lurched to his feet, and ran frantically to find a bush. Mana tripped after him, and shouts of laughter echoed at her back. Bakura got up, a bit wobbly, and walked after the two. After a bit of searching, she finally found Atem heaving into a potted plant by the palace entrance. He was bent over, clutching his stomach. Mana rubbed his back gently, feeling very sorry for her king.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." She said gingerly. He glanced up at her.

"A man is only as good as his word. Perhaps I had the crazy idea that I could take him. My mistake." He answered lowly. Bakura caught up with them, his face a little green.

"Ugh. You would have nearly had me if you lasted a few more minutes. Beer never really lived up to my taste. Are you alright, pharaoh?" he said, with a bit of sneer. Mana scrunched up her nose.

"He's fine! Now go away." She growled. Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"My lord, you have quite a lion here. Will this be the new queen?" he said mockingly. Mana smirked mischievously, and raked the air with her nails.

"Rawr. Leave."

He raised his hands and backed off, smiling as he left. She turned back to the king, who was just about finished throwing up his morning breakfast. Atem wiped his mouth, and coughed.

"Jeez…sorry about that, Mana. I suppose you're wondering how I know Bakura?" he said, and was answered with an eager nod, "Well, I met him in the desert. He was a traveler, and was looking for this village, but got lost. His camel and he were half starved, and dehydration nearly finished them off. We brought him back and have been sort of rivaling friends ever since." Atem explained. Mana listened quietly and her lips crept into a grin.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, much better. Phew… ok. Seto will probably steer clear-"Atem was cut off by a loud whoop. He turned around and saw his horse barreling straight at the two, being chased by Mahado and his steed. Sandbreaker came to a stop before his master, stroked his nose to calm him down. Mahado rode in circles around Mana and Atem, laughing.

"Come on, my lord! Horse riding session!"


	11. Adrenaline

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! My fellow writers, an exciting turn coming up in the end, so please bear with me! (Oh, and love you QueenManaOfEgypt! Thanks for being so nice.)**

Mana struggled to stay upright on the fast moving horse, and squeaked whenever she turned. The teen was riding a young mare named Juliana and was nervous, since it was rare that she was ever on a horse. The mare kicked up the desert sand violently, and there were dunes up ahead. Atem came up next to her on Sandbreaker, watching Mana through squinted eyes.

"Loosen up! You're too stiff." He shouted over the roaring wind, and she looked at him like he was crazy; however her hands were gripping the reins tightly.

"What?! I…I'm loose! Really!" she screamed, glancing carefully over her shoulder at the pursuing Mahado and other Egyptian riders. Some had bows and arrows. Hanging behind, they seemed to be waiting for something. Mana looked frantically back at Atem.

"What do they want?!"

"They're waiting to see if you're stable enough not to crash," He answered, and Mana thought this was strangely kind of them, until Atem finished, "If you were to wipe out, it wouldn't be good for their horses to fall because of it."

After a few more minutes, Mana felt like she had gotten used to the steady jostling of Juliana's back, and the wind whistling through her hair made it seem even…fun. That is, until the lagging villagers started firing arrows. She yelled when one narrowly missed her leg, and stared at the pharaoh for instruction. But she was horrified to see him pulling dangerously close to her horse, and motioning for her to scoot closer to Juliana's neck. He kept glancing at the upcoming sand dunes. She saw his plan immediately.

"Are-are you insane?! We'll…be killed or something!" she exclaimed, and he pulled his arm back out of the path of a straying arrow.

"Well if you've got a better idea, enlighten me! Get _on, _Mana!" Atem said firmly, riding even closer to her mare. Gulping, she pulled her other leg over to her left, and maneuvered her body until she was crouching on the saddle, holding onto it for dear life. Atem leaned forward on Sandbreaker and mouthed, _Now._

Adrenaline pumped through her veins, and with a scream, Mana thrust forward, and landed sideways on the stallion's back. The pharaoh twisted halfway around, and helped her position herself right. He ducked below an arrow, and cursed. The second he turned forward, Mana clutched his waist in a death grip, terrified. He cursed again and looked up ahead at a very large hill of sand. Urging his steed to go faster, the king bent his head low and gripped the reins till his knuckles were white. Mahado shouted behind him, and he heard cries. Sensing that they were gaining, Atem raced up the hill, and before Sandbreaker jumped, the pharaoh silently prayed to Ra.

**~Mana's POV~**

I don't know what had happened, for my eyes were clenched shut. One moment we were thudding heavily on the ground, and then the feeling changed. My gut seemed to be dragged down, and yet we were moving up. Opening my eyes just a tiny bit, I saw a wall of sand. Then I realized that the king was riding up a hill, and by the looks of it, a steep one. My arms tightened against my will, and for some strange reason, I looked up, eyes wide, at the pharaoh. Time seemed to come to a near stop, and I stared at his face. Oh, his face. It was outlined clearly in the sun, shining bright, with dark shadows falling down his neck. His dazzling crimson orbs were squinted in determination and courage. A few beads of sweat glistened on his cheeks, and his multi-colored hair was swept in all direction by the powerful wind. Suddenly, the tugging in my stomach reversed, and the crashing of hooves against earth had ceased. My gaze turned to the ground, and I realized we were in the air. Sand whizzed past us, and I buried my nose in Atem's back. It was just us, alone, flying. Flying….

The stallion hit the ground hard, and sand sprayed under the flashing hooves. The king looked back, and was relieved to see that Mahado had not followed in the tremendous jump. It was a huge dune, and behind it lay some withered trees and a small river. A tiny oasis in a scorching desert. The sun was starting to set, and they sky turned orange with a hint of navy blue. Splashing through the water, Atem led his horse far down the river, and noticed that Mana was pressed into his back; her grip on him relaxing. A tiny smile tugged on his lips, and he felt a strange sensation in his heart. Although he couldn't predict what it was, he somehow could sense that it was a feeling of protection. He had to keep Mana safe from this world. In that instant, Atem made up his mind. He was to be Mana's lover. The pharaoh hoped with his entire heart that she would answer yes.


	12. Last Night

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

~The next morning…~

Atem woke up early, and stumbled clumsily out of bed. He tripped, and thudded onto the hard floor, cursing. A knock on the door.

"Everything alright, lord pharaoh?" one of the guards asked.

"Yes. Just fine!" he shouted, desperately untangling himself from the sheets before they had a chance to open the door to look, and see the king of Egypt undressed and on the ground. He stood and threw a white tunic over his head, pulling in on. Atem went over to a large, golden framed mirror and looked at himself. Splashing water on his face to freshen up, the pharaoh readily dressed in the rest of the usual attire. It was going to be a long day.

Mana opened her eyes slowly, peeking out from under the satin sheets. She was in her guest room again, since Atem had taken her home after the excitement from yesterday. Mana smiled, remembering last night, and shuffled herself under the covers until she was more comfortable.

_~FLASHBACK_

"_Pharaoh?" Mahado said, just returning from his horse ride. _

"_We're fine, Mahado. Just taking Mana up to her room. What time is it?"_

"_About ten o'clock, my lord. Get a good's night's rest, tomorrow everything is back to normal. Ah, today was exhilarating; we should do this more." Mahado answered, stretching his arms and bowing politely to his lord. Atem smiled a little, and stared at the girl in his arms._

"_Indeed…" the king whispered, glancing at Mana's closed eyes. She looked so peaceful, but then again, doesn't everyone when they're sleeping? He walked into her room, and saw that the servants had already lit the fireplace. The orange, warm glow flickered in the darkness. Atem laid her down gently on the soft bed, humming. He looked around, and saw an old, Egyptian violin resting on its stand. Picking it up carefully, Atem sat on a wooden chair next to the fireplace. He began moving the bow back and forth, and rich, slow music poured from the instrument. It gradually grew faster, and then eased back down again, in a sad but passionate melody. Mana heard this, and opened a sneaky eye, seeing the pharaoh sitting across the room. His crimson orbs were closed, and his teeth were slightly clenched in concentration. She cleared her throat, and he stopped playing._

"_That was pretty…" she said softly. Atem smiled at her, and set the violin back on its stand. The king came over to the bed, leaned forward, and kissed Mana on the nose._

"_Thank you. Priestess Isis taught me when I was little. Can you play anything?"_

"_Well, not exactly. Back home, my family was poor. We had some chimes on the front porch, and I used to move it to hear it tinkling. I practiced with different tones, and made up words to the tiny songs. But then I became sick with hunger, as my parents. After I was taken away to be, er, transported here, I was informed that my mother and father had died from starvation." Mana said quietly, a tear running down her brown cheek. Atem frowned; he didn't want to make her sad, not at all._

"_Mana…you don't know how…sorry I am that you were taken from your home…please forgive me." The pharaoh said, looking down and away. She stared at his face, and giggled._

"_There's no need to be sorry. Remember, if I wasn't brought here, then I would probably have died, too. So, cheer up!" she stated, making Atem feel much better. He sat down on the bed, and looked directly at her._

"_Mana, I've been meaning to ask you this….would…would you be my lover?"_

_Well, you can imagine Mana's surprise. She had felt much love for the pharaoh, but didn't want to ask this important question; she was simply a commoner, and he was a king. It seemed…wrong. Her mind was so stunned and happy, that Mana couldn't make the stubborn words come out from hiding in her mouth. _

"_Uh, Mana, you're jaw's on the floor…"_

_She snapped out of her stupor, and nodded her head up and down frantically._

"_Yes! Definitely yes!" Mana squealed, sitting up and hugging Atem tightly. He laughed joyfully and pried her arms away from his neck. His lips attached to hers and they were both caught in a passionate kiss. Leaning back, the pharaoh put a finger to her nose._

"_Now it's official; we're lovers. You have been trapped in my web of awesome. There is no escape, so get used to morning quarrels, afternoons of agony, and nights of kissy face. I must be off now, so get some rest. It's gonna be a loonngg tomorrow." Atem chuckled, getting up and swooping out of the room; cape billowing out. Mana giggled again, lay back down, and tried to sleep despite her happiness._

_END FLASHBACK_


	13. Morning Anew

Chapter 13

**One last chapter after this one! Please, enjoy the story, everybody! (I hope you like the ending, QueenManaOfEgypt…!)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing but the plot…**

Peeking out her door, Mana looked around the dark, brown halls. Engravings were carved in their sides and the orange lamp-light cast an eerie glow over them. Sneaking out, the young teen crept past the servants' and priests' quarters, edging around corner after corner for what seemed like hours. Finally, reaching the throne room, she peered around, and saw Atem sitting patiently in his chair of gold, a crown accessorizing his hair. She heard an Egyptian flute being played softly beside him, a man concentrating on the mysterious and beautiful tune with closed eyes. A scholar stood before her newly made lover, reading aloud from a scroll confidently. Siamun and the pharaoh listened carefully, and Mana could make out what the man was saying. He had been sent from a village--a village close to her homeland-- to discuss grain trade with the surrounding tribes in his area. Soon bored by their dull conversation, Mana yawned loudly, and suddenly felt a hand press over her mouth and pull her back around the wall's corner; ripping the view of the king. Her squeals were muffled by the strong, brown fingers, and she looked up to see none other than Seto. He stared down at her firmly, but not harshly. Freeing her mouth, he made the silent sign.

"What was that for…!" she whispered, annoyed at him for startling her so.

"Listen, Atem told me of your newfound relationship, and your position may have risen around here, but you have no right to disrupt his important meetings! Listen, I do not intend to sound cruel, but women from your village are not as restricted as they are here. You are not permitted to leave the palace courtyards without his permission, or simply barge into his private business…!" he said, hushing his voice. She stuck out her lip, and frowned.

"But that's…that's not very nice." She complained, but he shook his head.

"Mana, know your place. You should actually be very grateful, for many women in this country are bought as sexual slaves, even in the town. Atem is also permitted to own them as well. In fact, all pharaohs are expected to, but he would never resort to such. So please, try and control your antics..!" Seto stated, and she shivered at the thought. He walked off, leaving her in the dark hall. She entered the throne room, more cautiously this time, staying along the wall, and crept behind Atem's golden throne. Siamun looked at her quizzically, but she gave him a look and he turned back to the scholar. Atem had not seen her, and continued conversing. Ten minutes later, they were finished talking, and then he bowed and walked up to the pharaoh, who dipped his fingers in a bowl of oil resting by his feet, and anointed the scholar's forehead. It was meant to be protection for the journey home. After he had left, Mana popped up from behind and poked her lover's arm. He jumped about two feet and gasped. She giggled and apologized. His breathing returned to normal, and Atem looked at her curiously.

"Mana? What brings you here, now? It is still early; I figured you would be lying dead in your blankets, sleeping till noon like always."

She rolled her eyes, and balanced back on her heels. He flipped through a packet of papers, studying them carefully.

"Ha ha. I wanted to be up earlier, to see you in your…peak of perfection." She giggled, and he scowled.

"Wonderful, you can help me then. I need you to look over these papers, and check if they have the right landscape description with the map. Make sure to mark the underground caves as well with a circle. After that, take this chart and estimate the amount of alabaster columns we'll need in the upcoming Thoth temple. Make sure to order the tan color. Then you can—"

She held up her hands, waving them frantically. He stared in her panicked eyes.

"Yes?"

"W-wait…what?! I can't….no way I could do this sort of stuff! I mean…that's a _whole _lot of responsibility that I don't…..sheesh!" she exclaimed, and Siamun looked at her curiously.

"Well, Miss Mana, you technically _are _the pharaoh's lover, so you'll be expected to work much harder. Nile Wednesday is, sadly, over and ruling Egypt is no small task…" he explained, and Atem crossed his arms and pouted. Mana couldn't help smiling at his bratty expression.

"I certainly can't do it all myself…gah, just thinking of it makes me shudder. Any who, I should get back to work. Mana, since you'll probably need help, you should get Shadha to accompany you in the first studies room; he does this sort of thing all day. When you're done, you can take a rest!" Atem said, his tone becoming cheerful with joyfulness for the days to come. His young lover sighed, and tried her best to be cheerful. After all, it was very exciting! Working inside the palace, alongside the pharaoh and High Priests, was a great honor and important. She trotted off down a bright hall, smiling, and after reaching a large window she stopped. A bird flew past it, and flitted a shadow across her face. The sun was shining boldly, and the fresh, warm breeze swept through her long brown hair. Mana started laughing, she knew not why, and gazed at the distant, looming pyramids.


	14. One Question

**Phew, I just baked some banana bread! Last chapter everybody! I must say that I have to thank you all for sticking with me this long. I deeply appreciate it! ~Atem**

* * *

Through the months, Mana grew used to the hard, fulfilling life she now had. It was a lot of work, true, but she was happy to be by her lover's side, pushing along with her new friends. Atem was joyous too, convinced he had found his true love, and that Egypt was developing well. Together they fulfilled the duties expected of them by the people, and love grew deeper. After several years, an important question was to be asked by one, whoever should gain courage first.

Mana thought quietly to herself in her new, regal room. It was almost as large as the king's, and contained much silk and tapestry. The 18 year-old teen got up from her desk, and walked casually out into the elegant hall. One of her personal servants, Liena, was sweeping the floor. She bowed respectfully at her mistress.

"Good evening, miss. Can I be of help?"

"Um, where's the king?"

"My lord is in the dungeon, miss. He needs to check on the prisoners; shall I request he see you?" Liena said slowly, watching Mana. She fidgeted under the maid's stare.

"No, thank you. I'll, uh, be off to the garden now." She stated, trying to sound important and nonchalant. The servant smiled slightly, and got back to work. Mana jogged through the maze of hallways, doors, and stairs, now confidently knowing her way; most of the time. Finally reaching the bottom floor's garden opening, she panted and looked outside. Large, columned palm trees lined the pathway, and a spectacular, high fountain stood as an oasis in the middle of the enormous yard. Bunches of flowers and plants circled around it, and, in some spots, rare grass. Butterflies and insect life fluttered in the air, enjoying the atmosphere and the slight mist of water spraying from the fountain. Tall and lush trees were spread out over the area evenly, growing apples, blossoms, and vines. The air was hot, yes, but much cooler under the shade of the giant leaves. Thick bushes crowded their trunks, hiding prairie dog dens. Flowers and petals lined the stone pathways winding through the garden. Mana often came here, whenever she needed a break from the never-ending work needing to be fulfilled. This was a place where everyone in the palace was welcome to enter, and be happy. Indulge embrace

After ten minutes of sitting on a stone bench, looking up at the cloudless sky, she heard someone's footsteps. It was the now 20 year-old pharaoh, and he was smiling at her softly. A thin breeze swept through the vegetation, kicking up blossoms, which swirled in the air lazily, dancing around Mana and Atem. He walked over to her, sitting down on the bench. The two were quiet, sharing their presences, and after several minutes, he cleared his throat.

"Your maid told me you'd be here. She really likes you, you know. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing great…real great. Lord Seto said you had a rough day, earlier. Is my little Temmie doin' better?" she added lightly. He chuckled, and rested his elbows on his knees, leaning forward.

"Yeah…all better. I just don't enjoy prosecuting criminals much. I feel angry and sorry for them at the same time; it gets confusing. Anyway, what are you doing in the garden? Need some alone time?"

"Sure, I think. After a while, assisting Seto and Mahado drives a person mad. I like Isis and Shadha, thought; they're the only quiet ones."

Atem laughed; a wonderful sound to Mana.

"Heh, you're right. But I love them all, even ol' annoying Seto. So…" he trailed off, and appeared to Mana to be sinking into his thoughts. The king did this quite often now, and many people wondered what could be gripping his mind so. After a minute or two, she prodded his chest, and he snapped out of it. She giggled, and rested her head on his shoulder, playing with his fingers.

"Atem, what is the matter? You're so nervous today."

"I…well…have to ask you something. We've been together for over two years, now…right?"

Mana frowned, not knowing where the conversation was going. She sat back up, looking at him warily.

"_Yesss…"_

"Stop that. Um, would you…would…" he trailed off again. Suddenly, a shout echoed down to them from a very high place in the palace. They simultaneously squinted up through the sun to see Priest Seto leaning down precariously out a window, yelling. Mana could barely make out his windswept words:

"…for heaven's sake, get it over with…! If you take so long I won't have time to make preparations!"

Atem paled, and started to sweat. His eyes flared, and the king stood abrasively.

"Go away! I mean it!" he retorted, and Mana pulled him back down. She heard Seto leave his post at the window, laughing. She looked into Atem's brazen crimson eyes; now thoroughly confused. He took her hands gently, and the teen grasped his.

"Atem, what _is _going on? You've puzzled me to the bone." She inquired, a smile tugging at her mouth. The pharaoh sighed, adjusted himself on the seat, and took a deep breath.

"Mana, over the months my love has grown. I didn't think it possible that I could ever have so many feeling for one person. For several weeks I've been pondering how to ask you this, and now, I will. Mana, will you be my wife?"

Silence lingered for a few moments. He peeked at the girl and saw his lover staring in shock, her hand covering her mouth. Atem closed his eye again, afraid of how she would react. A breeze rippled his hair, and the agonizing seconds dragged on. Suddenly, the nervous king felt Mana's soft, delicate hands on his cheeks. The loving, passionate kiss was the only answer the pharaoh needed.


End file.
